


Two Hinobi workers Vibing

by AGreatBigUniverse



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Five dies read the third chapter, Five likes plans, Five worries a lot, Glitch Techs (Cartoon) - Freeform, He comes back don't worry, Help, Hinobi, I don't know what else to tag, Miko and Five are adorable, Miko only does in like, Random people but they don't matter, a few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreatBigUniverse/pseuds/AGreatBigUniverse
Summary: Five just wants to get through the rest of the week without any surprises. And Miko wants all the surprises!Short stories about Hinobi workers trying to live their best life, keep secrets, and save the world from danger.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	1. Birthday Party

Five pulled up to the party.

There was the distant sound of screams, apparently the story was of the usual:  
"Kid-got-game-for-birthday-and-game-glitched"  
Now that they were allowed to actually deal with bigger glitches than usual their jobs got almost impossible, not saying it wasn't awesome!  
Five was just worried.  
That's all.  
"Five? Are you okay buddy?" Miko asked next to him opening her car door.  
"Yeah, fine," Five lied.  
"Okay then," Miko awkwardly opened her car door the rest of the way before shouting, "Last one there's a rotten egg!" and making a run for the back yard.  
Five sighed, unbuckling and walking out instead.  
The house was nice and quaint, the only problem the egg looking creature in the back.  
Miko, who already shot at the glitch frowned at him.  
"You my friend, are a rotten egg," Miko laughed.  
"Speaking of eggs, this one looks a lot like one," Five pointed out scanning the glitch with his gauntlet.  
It was some form of a present day tamagotchi, most likley out of a phone app, or older non-Hinobi console. This thing had three forms, egg, baby, and adult.  
"Okay, you take care of this, I'll go reset the family and send them off," Five planned.  
"Gotcha, Five-o!" Miko saluted before getting back to work.  
\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
Five quickly opened the back door and walked through the house.  
Where was the family?  
The living room was void of anybody, suddenly a hunch told him they might be hiding in the master bedroom.  
Five made his way up to said room, finding the door closed he swiftly knocked on it.  
There was a gasp from with in.  
"Uh, Hello? I'm here to help," Five said loud enough to be heard through the door.  
The door cracked open.  
"How do we know we can trust you?" A female voice asked, most likley the mother.  
"I have no weapons, I'm not here to hurt you," Five decided not to tell them about the weapons and power ups in his gauntlet.  
The door opened, to a family.  
A Mother, Father, two daughters, and a teenage son.  
All watched him in fear.  
All huddled around eachother in the corner of the room.  
"Hello there, I'm Five, and when I reset you you'll remember this," Five pressed as few buttons on his gauntlet and held it towards the family, "I'm here to fix a glitch in your videogame down stairs, the noises you're hearing are just us working, and you're going to go to a great food joint for you child's birthday party, when you come home everything will be in tip top shape," Five finished reseting the family and as they loaded he walked down stairs to finish the glitch.  
\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
Miko could hear the distant sound of a car leaving the drive way.  
The glitch was on adult now become increasingly harder, Five showed up a few moments later to help,  
The job ending almost quickly as it began, leaving them with time to reset the rest of the house.  
"How weird was that!" Miko lightened the mood.  
Five didn't laugh.  
"Look, Five what's going on with you?" Miko asked placing a hand on her hip, worried now.  
"Do you think, reseting them. . hurts?" Five questioned reseting a rather large hole in the wall.  
"I don't know, I mean maybe I didn't feel it because of my awesome brain powers?" Miko suggested thinking back to how she couldn't be reset.  
"I'm not sure, maybe?" Five shrugged.  
"How did it feel for you?" Miko asked.  
"I mean, I can't remember how it felt, I can only remember what happened before and after with your help of course, but I think it felt like I was missing something, I was distant I knew something happened, but I didn't know what and almost like my mind wasn't just missing something, but like a part of me, was missing" Five mused.  
"That's deep," Miko nodded fixing the last thing in the house.  
"What now? What does this mean?" Five looked to his friend.  
"What if, like me you're somewhat immune? Like I'm immune one hundred percent, but you are aware something is wrong, you just don't know what?" Miko pondered the idea.  
"Maybe," Five looked down.  
"You could use some ice cream, let's go back to my place, I have a secret bucket hidden in the garage!" Miko explained.  
Five laughed for the first time that day.  
Maybe it wasnt getting impossible to do their job, it was just another challenge they'd get through.

Together.


	2. Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miko realizes no one in the Hinobi store knows Five's real name is Hector, Five doesn't think it matters, but Miko really wants to know.
> 
> So she gets help from an unsuspected villan.

Miko looked over Five's shoulder as he signed his name on a piece of paper.

"You even put, Five as your signature?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Five lightly laughed, showing he was okay with continuing the conversation.

"It's just that, is Five your actual name? I mean, there's gotta be something else to it," Miko placed her hands on her hips thinking back to how she didn't even ask Five's name the first time, only calling him by the second letter on his game tag.

"Everyone calls me that," Five answered.

"So it's not your real name, what is it?" Miko questioned.

"Look, name or not I'm still your friend, still Five, does it matter if you know?" Five crossed his arms sounding a little irritated.

There was an unspoken agreement that the conversation was over, the two of them splitting up to a fault do work that day. Five took his time placing price tags and organizing boxes in the back of the store, while Miko was up for other stuff. Miko went to find Bergy, if anyone knew Five's name it'd be him, they went on a quest together and Bergy could have a possible idea of what it was.

"Hey, B!" Miko called out gaining Bergy's attention.

"What's up?" Bergy asked in an attempt to be cool.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Miko wrapped an arm around Bergy's shoulder and spoke low so no one would hear them.

"Yeah, of course quest buddy," Bergy smiled his missing front teeth making it look childish.

"You know Five second best to me right?" Miko asked.

"Yeah. . .wait second -" 

"So like, what's his name, cause he won't tell me," Miko cut Bergy off before he could retaliate.

"His name? Isn't it just Five?" Bergy was confused now.

Miko had long since given up on Bergy when Mitch came up to her.

"What are you looking for?" Mitch asked.

"Five's file, it might have his name on it!" Miko dug through the files but they were all mixed up.

"I can get it for you, but it'll cost something," Mitch was prepared to make a deal.

"What exactly?" Miko asked.

"A date with your sister, Nika," Mitch slyly smirked.

"Ew, but she's in highschool, were only in middle school!" Miko cringed.

"You are, I'm freshman year highschool," Mitch placed his hands on his hips.

"But Nika's in junior year, isn't that like illegal?" Miko questioned.

"Just one date, and you'll get your information," Mitch whined.

"Fine," Miko said but never promised.  
\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
It was a whole ordeal before Miko got her information, but when she did it was pure gold.

"Your name is Hector!" Miko jumped from behind the counter scaring Five.

"Yeah," Five sighed.

"Can I call you Hector now?" Miko asked grinning.

"No," 

"Why not, pleaseeeee!" 

"Only during certain moments," 

"What moments?"

"I don't know, if I die or something,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's be a shame if Five had a death scare where I had to write Miko sadly saying Five's name to try a wake him up after a sad talk about death as he was dying.
> 
> Wouldn't it?


	3. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since all of you wanted it. . .I decided to give Five a death scare, but you've read my writing and I'm not that great at it so bare with me, and if it's not what you anticipated, I'm sorry.

Miko looked through the rubble of the battle for her best friend and partner in crime.

"Five! Fiiiiivvvvee!!! Five?" Miko called out, most of the other Glitch Techs were getting checked out for their wounds, but Five had gone MIA and Miko was prepared to find him, even if it took a day or weeks or even a month.

There was no reply.

"Five!" Miko called again, hoping he'd somehow get up from the building's rubble and tell her to stop screaming.

Once again, no reply.

Miko as starting to get worried, this was unlike Five to not reply. Miko then got a brilliant idea she took out her phone and called Five's which was actually now labeled as 'Hector :)' in her contacts.

"ME_KO!, ME_KO!, ME_KO!" Five's ringtone for her had started to play, it was faint but close, weak but just the determination she needed to find him alive. Miko followed the ringtone until if was loud and clear, looking around it wasn't coming from any of the piles. Miko then looked down, it was Five's phone abandoned and cracked beyond easy repair.

The sun was finally starting to set after the long day of battling.

"Five! Come on!" Miko's voice wavered confidence lowering a little bit, she picked up his phone and started to look around the area, he must've been close Five never went anywhere without his phone, and if it fell out something must've happened before he could pick it up again.

It wasn't even half and hour before Miko started to look through the piles of rubble, so very slowly and with each pile nothing was inside of she got more and more worried and frusterated, it was even shorter before she used her gauntlet for a hammer to get all the pieces of rubble out to the way sooner.

Miko got to the last three piles.

_**SMASH**_. Nothing

_**SMASH**_. Nothing

**_SMASH._ **

**_"_** Five!" Miko happily shouted.

But something was wrong, Five was unresponsive, he looked beaten and bloody, there was blood on his Glitch Tech uniform, hopefully it wasnt his. Miko paused and waited for something to happen, when nothing did Miko got on her knees and pulled Five out of the rubble so his head rested on her lap.

"Five?" Miko asked, he was still unresponsive and she started to tear up, they've been through so much, he was still so young, he couldn't die now he had his whole life ahead of him. He had a future waiting for him!

Miko placed her head to his chest, there was no heart beat, he wasn't moving, he even looked uncharacteristically pale.

Miko allowed herself to cry, it must've been a pitiful sight a girl sobbing over her dead friend. In the Glitch Tech industry they must've lost so many people, and they turned out fine, but Miko had known Five since the beginning, it was just them against the world.

No, it wasn't supposed to be like this!

"Hector, Hector, Hector!" Miko started shaking him, each time she said his name it was more unintelligible and filled with tears than the last. Five was limp, his head rolled to the side, and Miko broke down again giving up.

Two words on Five's gauntlet read the thing Milo's feared since she started her game career:

_**GAME OVER** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, it's a little short but hopefully you that are okay with that.


End file.
